my_babysitters_a_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa davis
lisa davis is a new character introduce in my babysister is a vampire season 3 first episode , she is a vampire huntress and hybrid daughter of stern and carmada,princess of the hunter. she is also known as the child of prophercy ( her fellow hunter),lisa ( her friends), sacred ruler of the vampire world ( her fellow vampire and hunter), babe (by her male classmate and most male supernatural creature), the princess of hunter (by her fellow hunter) and traitor ( vampire council). she is potrayed by emma watson I.BACKGROUND INFORMATION a legendary vampire huntress who grew up from the bitterness and sadness of her past, being considered black sheep by her friend and many vampire hunter, lisa traveled around the world,helping her client and nation's goverment protect the innocent as well as investigating supernatural phenomanon and serving the military as a nurse and spy. an ideal vampire huntress who is always underestimate by her enemies and is afraid by not only mortal but also supernatural over the course of her life,she has slayed a total of 50000 monster : 28435 vampires ( 4 ancestor vampire,4358 aristocat vampire,1647 normal vampire,19906 ex-human vampire), 2946 werewolves, 2913 dark witches,3795 ghosts,2978 zombies,983 demons,1500 beasts,1700 hellish guardians, 810 giants , 596 skeletons, 838 demonic warriors,787 poltergeists,959 golems, 984 mutated animals,770 freaks, 900 cursed mythological creatures,889 fallen angels and 617 cursed object. she is also famed for killing many deadly being like : aga the wolf,demon of the sun, grim reaper, lucifer's demon, the ancestor vampire and much more severeal information about her include * HEIGHT: 1m68 * WEIGHT: 48kg * BLOOD TYPE: O- * NATIONALITY: england-american * AGE: 17-18 (physically)/ 889 (biologically) * CLASSIFICATION: dhampire * OCCUPATIONS: vampire huntress, demon slayer, god slayer,assassin and spy, nurse (for special mission and part-time) * HONORABLE AWARDS: US army medal of honor (for serving in the military from 1941-2011) , queen victoria's cross of honor (for serving the queen from 1843 to 1890), order of merit (for wiping out german from paris and the capture of mata hari ) , purple heart (for sheltering an injured soilder of the tet offensive attack), presidental medal of freedom (for participating in the rescue team of many massacre,attack and defensive event from 1970 to 2013), the red cross medal (for nursing and contribution to the military medical team),...... * FAVOURITE FOOD: all kinds of food ranging to common to exotic one such as snake,blood,insect * FAVOURITE DRINK: all kinds of coffee,soft drink and tea * FAVOURITE PASTIME: slaying creature,read book, doing research and homework, cooking,watching tv,go shopping,eating,dancing and singing,doing crafting and art * FAVOURITE OBJECT: her laboratory bench, her archive, her cabinet of curiosities, evelyn's cooking and the mansion * DREAM/PASSION : to track down her father (1850s-2007), to stop her father from doing harm to humanity (season 3), establish peace between human and vampire (season 4,5), defeating the trial of illuminati (season 6) * LIKE: books,slaying creature,shopping,doing craft, visiting museum and historical landmark,traveling around the world, cooking, dancing,singing,acting,chatting with friend,hang out, documentary,tv series,laboratory * DISLIKE: bloodlust,loneliness,choosing between killing or sparing her father, seeing friends get injured BIOGRAPHY I.EDUCATION HISTORY * 1103-1121: studied mathematics,latin,english and religious at saint bacchus monastery * 1134: studied latin and religious at the university of salamanca * 1175:studied latin and religious at the university of modenna * 1178: studied medicine at a local monastery. spent some months studying the work of aristotle,galenus,hippocrate,avecinna,archimedes * 1209: studied latin,religious,mathematic at the university of oxford * 1229: studied latin,religious,mathematic,science at the university of tolouse * 1343: studied science,latin and mathematic at the university of pisa. spent some month studying at the royal library with a private tutor * 1413: studied science,latin,mathematic,religious and philosophy at the university of saint andrew * 1478-1496: joined a scholar club and studying astronomy with copernicus, mechanic with leonardo da vinci,painting with micheolangelo,raphael and jan van eyk * 1527: studied medicine and pharmacology with paracelus. spent some month reading the textbooks sending from florence * 1537-1541: studied medicine and surgery with ambroise pare. spent some month praticing medicine at saint helena's healing room * 1543:studied anatomy and physiology with andreas vesalius. spent a month dissecting and learning surgery * 1585: joined a scholar club and church meeting. studied physic and astronomy with galileo * 1638: joined a scholar club and studying mathematic and geometry with rene descartes * 1672: studied at the university of cambridge. spent some month studying physic with issac newton and chemistry with robert boyle * 1729: studied anatomy,surgery and pharmacology with jon hunter.spent some month praticing at a local hospital * 1736-1783: joined a scholar club and the acedemy of science in french.spent some month studying history and philosphy with voltaire,zoology and biology with buffon,botany with desfontaines,mathematic with lagrange and chemistry with antoine laviosier * 1830:studied geology and geography with charles lyell * 1841-1849: studied medicine and nursing with elizabeth blackwell * 1859:studied medicine and nursing with florence nightingale * 1866: studied chemistry with albert nobel * 1870-1874: studying natural science,mathematic,philosophy,theology at the university of oxford.spent some month tutoring for the poor children at a local rag school and the royal schoolhouse * 1882: studied minerology,biology,chemistry with louis pasteur * 1887: studied in japan with dr.ogino ginko * 1889-1890: studied chemistry with dmitri mendelev * 1891-1894: studied chemistry,physic,biology and mathematic with sorbonne university with marie curie. spent 3 month stuyding at a cooking school * 1896: studied electronic and mechanic with edion * 1897: studied biochemistry,pathology and bacteriology with robert koch * 1905: studied physic with albert einstein * 1906: studied chinese and western medicine in china * 1909: studied nursing with edith cavell * 1911: studied archeology and history at oxford university * 1920: studied pharmacology,pathology and medicine at havard university * 1937: studied airplane-flying with amelia earhart and car-driving with a friend * 1938-1939: studied medicine and surgery with albert schweitz and pathology at havard university * 1944: studied anthropology and entomology at campell university * 1955: studied genetic with francis and james * 1966: studied criminology and forensic science at the royal university of policeman * 1971: studied sociology at the university of cambridge * 1988: studied history and political science at the university of oxford * 1996: studied science at oxford and cambrige university II.HISTORICAL EVENT PARTICIPATED * 1187:1194: participated in the crusade of king richard the lionheart as the only female spy and healer * 1215: participated in the magna carta signing * 1271-1295: participated in marco polo's china expedition. acquainted with klubai khan * 1337-1396: participated in the hundred year war as the only female healer and spy. in 1347,responsible for the evacuation of the black death * 1431: partcipated in the rescue of joan the arc and the investigation of the hall of season * 1497-1517: participated in vasco da gama journey * 1519: participated in magellan journey as the only female explorer and healer * 1521: participated in herman cortes journey to the inca as the only female explorer and healer. met piazzaro * 1534: traveled back to england and met henry VIII * 1572: participated in the rescue team of saint bartholemov day massacre * 1577: participated in francis drake journey. discovered the portal of heaven and the legendary town of el doro * 1600: traveled to england and met queen elizabeth I * 1618-1630:served as the only female spy and healer for the 30 years war at england. in 1620,traveled with the pilgrim to america. acquainted with jonh smith, pocahontas, william harvey * 1642-1660: served as the spy and healer for the english civil war,met oliver cronwall and richelieu. participated in the founding of capetown * 1666: participated in the great fire rescue team.met samuel pepys and destroyed the dark canadite * 1736: traveled to france. attended the royal institue of science. met voltaire,diedrot,buffon,laviosier * 1755-1763: participated in the lisbon earthquake rescue team. served as a spy for the french and indian war * 1768-1772: joined james cock in his expedition as the only female explorer,archivist and healer * 1773-1783: served as a nurse and spy for the american revolutionary war.acquainted with geogre washington,benjamin rush, benjamin franklin, thomas jefferson,jonh adam * 1789-1791: served as a nurse and spy for the french revolutionary war. participated in the breach of bastille and the capture of louis and queen marie . acquainted with maximillien robespierre * 1793-1799:traveled to france and serve napoleon during his battle. participated in edward jenner's vaccination program * 1799-1803: participated in humboldt expedition * 1804-1806: participated in lewis and clark expedition. met sacajawea and stayed with the indian * 1830-1831: participated in the indian removal act. quit for a year of regret of participating * 1832-1837: participated in beagle expedition with charles darwin as an archivist,reasearcher and healer * 1845-1849: participated in franklin expedition but was lost during the raid of their ship,resulted in many of franklin's crew killed and she suffered from amnesia, stayed with an inut tribe for a month.traveled to england to participate in the revolutionary of karl marx. participated in the mexico-america war as a nurse and spy alongside with elizabeth blackwell * 1850-1859: traveled to england with robinski to attend the great exhibition (1851),met mark twain and charles dicken. participated in the evacuation team of the cholera outbreak with dr.jonh snow (1853). . served as a nurse and spy for the crimea war,acquainted with florence nightingale * 1861-1865: served as a spy for union army. acquainted with abraham lincoln,harriet tubman, ulysses grant,clara barton,mary walker.responsible for the hunting of jonh wilke booth,a notorious new-born vampire. traveled to russia and met karl marx * 1866-1868: spending 3 months travelling with henrich schliemann in the discovery of troy * 1870-1874: participated in the city of chicago fire rescue team during her vacation * 1876: invovled in the ancient project. met alexander graham bell and participated in the innovation project * 1877:participated in isabella bird expedition * 1881: traveled to germany,spent some year traveling to canada.traveled back to england.met arthur conan doyle and agartha christie and partcipating in "the phantom of opera" case * 1882: traveled to france.acquainted with louis pasteur,claude money,van gogh. traveled back to america and assassinated bill curly and jesse james * 1883: traveled to england again. acquainted with queen victoria, arthur conan doyle , agartha christie, mary kingsley. * 1884:traveled to america. met and assassinate butch cassidy * 1885: traveled to poland and finland. traveled to america sometime and met jonh browning * 1886: traveled to america.met bella starr and duel with her * 1887: traveled to italy. particpate in the expedition of the buried city of durga * 1888: traveled to hungary ,acquainted with frank ferdinard. adoptive father robinski died, investigate the rosario church and participating in the jack the ripper case in england. met sherlock holmes,inspector lestrage and dr.watson * 1894: adoptive father henry morgan died ( october 1894). trained shooting with annie oakley (november 1894) * 1895: traveled to switzerland . returned to america in later month and participated in the tesla's project with nickolai tesla * 1896: traveled to america,acquainted with thomas edison. traveled to athen and participated in the first olympic * 1897: traveled to romania .acquainted with abraham van helsing,arthur holmwood,quincy morris,mina harker and jonatthan harker in the destruction of vlad tepes III ( known as dracula). * 1898: served as a nurse and spy for the spanish-american war * 1899: traveled back to america. involved in "demon of the sun" case with the magician aka father moriani in whitechapel . met harry houdini in america * 1900-1901: traveled to england. met marconi again and acquainted with the orville brother as well as participating in the boer war as a nurse and spy * 1902: established the whitechapel cathedral church.acquainted with nellie melba during her visit to australia and helen keller during her visit to england with mrs.sullivan * 1903: traveled to turkey (march-april),japan (june) and canada ( september-august) * 1904: traveled to france again,met sarah bernhardt and lily langtry * 1905: traveled to england,acquainted with edward VII. investigated the tunguska meteor * 1906: traveled to india ,acquainted with gandhi. traveled to san fransico and particapted in the san francisco earthquake rescue team * 1907: traveled to argentina, kyrgyzstan and korea. participated in the rescue of monongah mining disaster * 1910: traveled to russia for bussiness, acquainted with leo tolstoy. traveled to austria and slayed dalicius the nightmare * 1911: traveled to antarctica with robert perry due to the discovery of the remain of pazuzu demon * 1912: escaped the titanic safely. traveled to peru due to the discovery of machu picchu and the altar of the moon with hinram bingham III .lover moriani died due to the breach to their house and slayed lyssandra the bloody baroness * 1913: participating in the woman marching.traveled to america and having dinner with babe ruth * 1914-1918: traveled to england and serve as a nurse and spy during the world war 1.fight with the russian in the russian revolution (1917).acquainted with lenin * 1919: traveled to france to attend the versailles peace conference. acquainted with nguyen ai quoc (ho chi minh),pablo picasso. participate in ireland easter rising * 1920: traveled to himalaya in search for the seal of nandu and the demon pazuzu. * 1921: responsible for the rescue of 10 childrens from thompton field * 1922: traveled to egypt due to the discovery of tutakhamen tomb with howard carter. solve the ancient puzzle * 1923: traveled to USA ,met young charlie chaplin * 1925-1926: traveled to chicago and washington (1925-early 1926). traveled to new york in the late 1926 * 1927: particpated in the bath high school massacre rescue team * 1928: traveled to britain to meet with dr.alexander fleming * 1929-1930: involved in the valentine day massacre and the slaying of gascoigne the vampire lord , acquainted with al capone, ghost baker, bony and clyde. joined the first acedemy award and witnessed the start of depression * 1931: traveled to japan. acquainted with hirohito. traveled back to america and participated in the empire state building opening * 1935: traveled to america again,met young judy garland and young richard burton in wales. met young ella fitzgerald during her trip to new york * 1936: responsible for the capture of lucky luciano. aiding the navy for 3 months and studying biochemistry at harvard * 1937: traveled to america again. witness the hidenburg disaster and participated in the nanking massacre * 1940-1941: traveled to england and participate in the rescue team of the london blitz. traveled to japan and witness the pearl harbor attack * 1942-1945: served as a spy and nurse for the american army.acquainted with teddy rossevelt,alan turning,coco channel. participating in the saving of jewish and soviet prisoner from auschwitz in 1944. participating in protesting the nuclear bombing project of hiroshima and nagasaki in 1945 d * 1947-1950: served as a spy and nurse for the indochinna war french army. particpated in the founding of NATO in 1949 * 1950-1953: served as a spy and nurse for the korean war (1950-1952). climbed the mount everest with colonel jonh hunt to investigate the village of the lost and watch the queen elizabeth corronation day as a guest * 1954-55: traveled to croatia then south africa.met young nelson mandela * 1956: participate in the suez war * 1958: traveled to rome and crimea. returned to america,met marilyn monroe and elvis presley * 1960-1973: served as a nurse and spy for the vietnam war. witnessed the assassination of kenedy (1963), participated in the texas high school shooting rescue team (1966),protest against my lai massacre (1968), rescueing american soilder in the tet offensive (1968),participated in the first moon landing (1969), investigated the vampire attack at tokyo base high school (1970), attending the paris conference of peace (1971),evacuate soilder from dien bien phu air battle (1972) and participating in the evacuation of the american soilder (1973) * 1974: traveled to china due to the discovery of terra cotta army. claimed the eye of dragon * 1975: going to a WWE compettion and witnessed muhamad ali won * 1976: traveled to georgia from august to september. spent the entire october and novemeber in alaska. acquainted with frank sinatra * 1978: traveled to romania for business. responsible for the evacuation of jonestown * 1979: traveled to brussel. traveled to america and participated in the nuclear incident evacuation team and being the member of the noir project * 1981: traveled to netherland. investigating the tibetan underground monastery at nepal * 1983: traveled to sweden (march-april). spent 5 months investigating the buried library of french chateau * 1985: traveled to morocco (january-march) , iraq (june) and malaysia (september-november) * 1986: traveled to russia. participating in the evacuation of chernobyl * 1987-1988: participated in the lebanese civil war as a nurse and spy for 5 months * 1989: witnessed the destruction of berlin wall, participated in the tiananmen square in china * 1990-1991: served as a spy and nurse for the gulf war * 1992: partcipated in the search for atlantis and discovered the ruins of forgotten library * 1993: traveled to france . visiting and fought the black night in the eiffeel tower * 1994-1995: traveled to south africa.met nelson mandela again * 1997-1999: active in america (1997). participated in the wheel of fate case (1998) and the columbine high rescue team in 1999 * 2000-2001: served as a part-time nurse and spy for the chechen war. participated in 9/11 rescue team * 2002-2007:served as a nurse and spy in iraq war. participated in the resuce team of erfurt shooting (2002),beslan school attack rescue team (2004),red lake shooting massacre (2005) and virgina university massacre (2007) * 2009: witnessed the election of obama * 2011: "season 1,2,3 take place",participated in the assassination of osama bin laden, moved to evelyn house and defeating stern the vampire lord * 2012-2013: season 4 take place. ruled the vampire world as the sacred ruler. discovering the light guardian light of fate artifact.moved to the mansion (2012). participated in the sandy hook massacre rescue team (2012) and boston marathon bombing rescue team during her vacation (2013) * 2014-2015: season 5,6 take place. participated in the decipher of oni disk in japan and the rescue of captured soilder by the IS II. PRIMARY POWER A.ENHANCED PHYSICAL * IMMORTALITY: lisa is 889 years old by 2015 and hasn't aged for centuries . Physically,she look like a teenage girl of 17-18 * ENHANCED AWARENESS:lisa is capable to sense danger without difficulty * ENHANCED SMELL: lisa's nose is extremely sensitive, she could smell thing farer than sarah and is capable to know where the smell originally from * ENHANCED TOUCH: lisa is extremely sensitive when touching something. she could tell the information of the object correctly * ENHANCED TASTE: lisa is capable to taste thing better than the other and is even capable to know the ingridient * ENHANCED HEARING: lisa is capable to listen to thing farer than erica as well as being able to tell the person or thing cause the sound and it location * ENHANCED STRENGTH : ;isa is extremely strong and powerful. her strength enable her to break even the most solid material such as diamond as well as being able to fight her enemy with much forces to "knock them down for a 3 months coma" as stated by benny and is said to have ripped someone hand with her hand * ENHANCED SPEED: lisa is extremely fast and cordinated. she travel so fast that even jesse had to say " all i see is a flash of light and 700 vampires died instantly" * ENHANCED REFLEXES: lisa is capable to dodge attack without problem as well as being able to act quickly enough to avoid death * ENHANCED DURABILITY:lisa is an excelent pain tolerance. she can fight stern despite earlier being heavily injured by his attack and is able to survive many gunshots during the auschwitz rescue * ENHANCED ENDURANCE: lisa is capable to survive the cold of himalaya without any gear for 3 months and is capable to last 2 months without water and 5 months without food (normal people usually last 5 day without water and 1 month without food) * ENHANCED STAMINA: lisa has really high stamina.capable to fight the succbus in prom night despite earlier,she has fought 80 of her minions continously * ENHANCED REGENERATION: lisa's healing power is impresive,capable to heal from any wound ranging from small to life-threatning within a minute. however,drinking blood will boost the time to only 10 seconds. this power also enable her to survive gunshot to the head, fallen from great height,being pierced in the heart,..... * ENHANCED IMMUNITY: lisa is immune to all kind of curses and venom.capable to fight mind-control as well as being the only one able to breath in posion gas. she is also immune to all kinds of diseas,except injuries, hunter weapons and is capable to lower the damage cause by normal vampire weakness * ENHANCED SANITY:lisa has higher mental power than every hunter. she is capable to withstand the effect of time causing by the immortality curse as well as being able to control herself from bloodlust but the power it is limited * ENHANCED AGILITY: lisa is capable to move,dodge and attack without exhaustion or difficulty * ENHANCED VISION: lisa is capable to see thing that is unseenable by many other mortal. her vision also enable her to see in the dark as well as detecting unknown traces,clue found in a crime scene and even see through a person heart and future as she told ethan to " never abandon his destiny" * ENHANCED REFLEXES:lisa is capable to dodge and do action fastly and with skill * ENHANCED DEXERITY: lisa is capable to control her muscle to make her extremely agile as well as making move and attacking more easier * ENHANCED BEAUTY: lisa is unearthly beautiful who is able to steal any man's heart. she is said to "make man swoon and woman found irresistable" * ENHANCED EMOTION:lisa,like all of the other vampire and dhampire,have enhanced emotion . her emotion is magnified but only in some degree * ENHANCED INTELLIGENCE: lisa is extremely smart and resourceful who has a wide range of knowledge for every field as well as being able to answer every question,even those that is deemed impossible. because of her intelligence,she is able to be accepted to many university such as sorbonne,cambrige,oxford,harvard as well as graduated from many high school with top grade * ENHANCED CHARISMA: lisa is capable to gain trust and loyalty from everyone she met without trying hard * ENHANCED PRECOGNITION: lisa is capable to predicit the future but only limited to bad and painful ones.she is capable to reading tea leaves,analyzing dream,reading palm, understanding the zodiac as well as being able to observe crystal ball * ENVIRONMENTAL ADAPTION: lisa is capable to adapt to the changes of environment. she is said to be capable to live in desert, antartic and space without the need of protection as well as provision and air. she is said to be able to live in extreme cold or hot condition without difficulty * EIDETIC MEMORY:lisa is capable to remeber thing very well and 100% correct = B.SKILL * MARTIAL ART EXPERT: lisa is capable to fight enemy using her skill in karate,akido,muay thai,wrestling,kenpo,druken fist,.... . according to erica, " she man-handle a group of bullies herself. afterward,the only thing the bullies ever said is " if you value your life, don't fight with her" * WEAPON-HANDLING: lisa is capable to wield and use many meele weapon as well as being able to improvise her own . in addition,she is capable to fight with them effiecently and powerful than other master * MARKSMANSHIP:lisa is capable to use every type of firearms easily,accurated and fast enough to shoot butch cassidy's gang with just only 10 seconds * MASTER SPYING: she is extremely good at stealth and spying.making no sound when she do it and hardly anyone notice her appearance despite being in a total bright room. she is a master of disguised ,blending,hacking and code-cracking * MASTER DETECTIVE: she is capable to investigate the crime scene without difficulty. she is good at forensic science, investigation art and even the art of body language. she is also an excelent puzzle solver and master, often finish one puzzle in only 10 seconds * MULTI-LANGUAL: lisa is capable to speak every language fluently due to traveling around the world as well as being able to read dead language such as latin,hieroglyphs,runes,norse,ancient greek and even sign language. she has been a translator to many academy,institue,expedition group and research group * MUSICAL SKILL: being well-educated in music,she is capable to read the musical chord as well as being able to play many instrument like piano,guitar,harmonica,.... . she is also a good singer who is capable to perform highly-skilled song ranging from folk to hip hop,rap,pop,rock,punk,heavy metal,.... * DANCING SKILL: being well-educated in dancing,lisa is capable to read and understand the dance move as well as being able to perform highly complicated dance routine ranging from classic to breakdance,freedance,.... * PAINTING SKILL: being well-educated in painting,lisa is capable to read and analyze painting as well as being able to efficiently use any type of color to paint a beautiful picture * ACTING SKILL: lisa is a good actor and a very convincing one who is capable to trick anyone to believe the realistic of the play or even a movie screen * HOMEMAKER SKILL: lisa is capable to cook advanced skill and do other homemaker chore perfectly. she is the one evelyn hired as benny's babysister and the weir's family helper * CRAFTSMAN SKILL: lisa is capable to do DIYs and other kind of crafting. demonstrated when she made a necklace and crafting toys for the poor * SCIENCE SKILL: lisa has lots of skill and experiences in many science field such as botany ,zoology, anatomy,physic,chemistry,earth science,geography,entomology,astronomy,anthropology,genetic, criminology,sociology and mathematic. she has been the member of the ancient project ( to research the tunguska meteor property) as well as being an elite member of the noir project (research about immortality) in the 1970s and a prominent member of the royal science acedemy of france and england * MEDICAL SKILL : lisa is well-trained in emergency medicine,capable to treat small to life-threatning injuries. she is also good at pharmacology,nursing,toxicology,bacteriology,pathology and the practice of surgery (althrough is able to do surgery but she stated " surgery made me feel hungry" . so, she avoid praticing surgery ) * MASTER TACTICAN: lisa is extremely good of plan-making and combat tatics. most of it have a rate of 99,9% success * MASTER PARKOUR: lisa is good at parkour. she can do acrobatic without difficulty or tiredness * MASTER SURVIVOR: Lisa has lots of survival skill. She know how to use the enviroment for her neccessity. According to Evelyn, she has been shown to survive for 3 months after being sent to desert to track down pazuzu, a demon which said to destroy humankind * MASTER MECHANIST: having studied mechanic and technology with edison. lisa is capable to invent and use components to make a machine.she is capable to fix appliances and gadgets * MASTER GAMER: owing to her smartness and master tactican, lisa is good at game. she once beat al capone in 1929 in poker despite him being the proffessional and beat almost everyone in her class in quiz * MASTER POTIONEER: lisa is capable to identify the potion ingridient and uses. she is capable to brew poison and know which element use to cure poison * MASTER ALCHEMIST: lisa is capable to craft thing from magic as well as spell through the power of alchemy (it is also rumored that she is capable to make gold from metal but it is doubted as she has never told anyone for the sake of their safety) * MASTER ESCAPOLOGIST: lisa is capable to escape from all kinds of trap and bounding. she was seen performing the water toture show and escaped with an amazing 10 seconds * MASTER ASSASSIN: known as master assassin,lisa is capable to assassinate anyone that the client request without difficulty. according to one report,she is said to have assassinate jesse james,butch cassidy,billy the kid, belle starr (through only injured not kill), adolf hitler,.... * TRANSPORTATION HANDLING: lisa is capable to drive a horse and car without difficulty.she is also seen capable to drive a mortocycle effciently and easily as well as being able to fly a plane * VAST KNOWLEDGE: having spend so many time traveling around as well as attending many university and even scholar club and institue, lisa has a wide range of knowledge from the history of each country to the practice of dark art and country's folklore and myth = C.MAGIC AND RITUALS * LIGHT-MAGIC: lisa is capable to channel religious power as well as being able to conjure crosses,divine shield and is capable to emit paradiso light,a powerful light which said to kill any supernatural see in it instantlyas well as being able to perform sanctuary and spiritual ritual * DARK-MAGIC: lisa is capable to perform dark art spell,curses and is able to create chaos eater,a powerful entity said to consume the soul of any being the user desire. in addition,lisa is capable to capture the soul of her enemy by this magic and use it for her own good * SPIRITUAL POWER: as the owner of death's soul, lisa is capable to contact the death as well as being the one able to read other people history and the purity of their soul. in addtion,she is capable to cleanse other people as well as being able to ressurect other people .she is capable to create other people a soul and do astral projection * MENTAL-BASED POWER: lisa is capable to do telepathy as well as mind-control and memory manipulation.she show some degree in making illusion and the art of trickery,demonstrated when she trick benny to study for his test * SUMMONING: lisa is able to summon everything and everyone she read out. demonstrated when she summon a giant to defense her against the demon of the sun * CHARM-CASTING: lisa is capable to cast charm without difficulty and is proven to be very powerful in this field.she is good at charm,jinx,hex,defensive spelll, healing spell and much more * SHAPE-SHIFTING AND ANIMAGI: lisa is capable to transfer into anything she want. When shape-shifted into any human, she is able to mimic their habit and voice so convincing that everyone fell for it (Except stern the vampire lord ) * MAGNOKINESIS: lisa is capable to manipulate magnetic and electromagnetic field and use them for her own good * GEOKINESIS: lisa is capable to control soil and rock to form shield,weapon,... * CRYOKINESIS: lisa is capable to freeze item as well as being able to slow down or speed up the molecular structure of item * AEROKINESIS:lisa is capable to control winds and air to form shield,weapon,... * CHRONOKINESIS: lisa is capable to control time ( through she rarely use this power) . she is capable to freeze,speed or slow time as well as being able to enable the person she touch to active in time-freeze * ATMOKINESIS: lisa is capable to control the weather as well as being able to change the environment weather system * HYDROKINESIS: lisa is capable to control water,changing it's shape as well as being able to generate water when she need * BIOKINESIS: lisa is capable to change living creature genetic structure and information . in addition,the power enable her to heal any creature she desire * CHLOROKINESIS: lisa is capable to generate plants and use them as a weapon or for defensive * ELECTROKINESIS: lisa is capable to generate electricty and use them as a weapon or power source when she need * PYROKINESIS: lisa is capable to generate fire as well as being able to control fire and use them for emergencies * UMBRAKINESIS: lisa is capable to create darkness and shadow to heal from her sun burn as well as to hide and blind enemy * ESSOKINESIS: lisa is capable to rewrite history as well as creating alternate universe upon releasing her inner power * GYROKINESIS: lisa is capable to control gravity, lift herself and even levitate enemy * TELEKINESIS: lisa is capable to control thing with her mind. demonstrate when she summon her weapon * HAEMOKINESIS: lisa is capable to control her enemy blood,which allow her to asorb their blood as well as controlling their inner soul essence for her good * HELIOKINESIS: lisa is capable to summon light and control them as a weapon. her most powerful source of light, helios light, can permanantly blind anyone seeing it directly or tempoary blind anyone by seeing it undirectly * NATURAKINESIS: lisa is capable to control the natural world,creating and restoring the environment nature * THIRIOKINESIS: lisa is capable to control animal and use them to aid her in combat.demonstrate in her rescue of the jew in 1944 when she controled a dog to attack the nazis * THERMOKINESIS: lisa is capable to control other people tempature and molecular energy.demonstrate when she make erica freeze like ice * DEMATERIALIZE: lisa is capable to control the state of any material she touch or see. demonstrate when she melt an aluminum bat by seeing it * TECHNOPATHY: lisa is able to control any machine through her mind. demonstrated when she shut down the light of auschwitzn in 1944 and controlling the benny's computer throught pointing * VAMPIRE POWER: by drinking blood or being showered with enough blood, her vampire power will rise and turn her into a full vampire just like her father. in her vampire form, all of her power,skill and strength will boost dramatically and is undefeatable. in this form,she is capable to bite and turn anyone whose blood she drain into her slave as well as being able to teleport,evaporate into mist, retract fangs and claws,control all vampire (except for her dad) and consume souls of the enemy she kill * DEMONIC POWER: she is capable to transform herself into a demon by consume large quantities of enemy souls in her vampire form. in her demon form, she is extremely powerful , in fact,so powerful that stern couldn't defeat her. in addition, her demonic power enable her to do necromancy (raising the death) as well as being able to ressurect,read souls and even take their soul if she desire III.PERSONALITY lisa is a mature vampire huntress who is a little bit insensitive,cold-blooded,impatient,short-temper and somewhat foul-mouthed but deep down she is a kind,friendly,easy going,creative,considerate,thoughtful and responsible girl. lisa is also a fearless,strong and risk-taking girl who prefer challenge that is impossible to complete and would often challenge her enemy on her own as well as never show fear when is cornered. she is also have strong dertemination and sense of justice as well as femenism and a true patriot who want great changes and new idea. she is also prone to light teasing and sweet taunting as well as always being seductive when needed. she is also a religious person who often read a passage of bible and do saint's ceremony IV. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE lisa is physically 17-18 years old (despite being biologically 889 years old) girl who is very beautiful and attractive with oval face,light olive complexion,almond-shaped brown eyes, straight long brown hair,slim and mysterious physique. she is about 1m69 (which mean she is taller than erica and sarah) and weight only 38kg. V. WEAKNESS * SUNLIGHT: unlike normal and dhampir who only withstand 3 hours of sunlight at best, lisa is capable to survive 22 hours of sunlight (if there is any sunlight that is more than 12 hours). being in the sunlight more than that will not make her perish but rather weakned. as seen when the white witches use artifical sunlight against her and it made her extremely weakened * BLOODLUST: being a dhampir, lisa's need for blood is toleratable but she still has an urge for drinking blood, often commenting ethan's blood is good. when seeing blood or being showered with blood,she would often grow her fangs and attempt to bite anyone she see ( she has almost bite ethan if he didn't use the sign of hunter to tame her) despite having a diet base on animal, artificial and even defeated-enemy blood * DESICCATION: unlike normal vampire who need to drink blood everyday,lisa only need to drink blood once every month.without drinking blood monthly,lisa will be weakned greatly and all of her strength will be lost * WOODEN STAKE: a wooden stake to the heart usually kill any vampire but for those who is either children of the ancestor or even ancestor,a stake only immobilize them. when being staked, lisa is only immobilize until the stake is pulled out as demonstrated when the vampire lord struck her heart and she is dead for a while until ethan,while being wounded,pulled the stake out and she revived immidiately * DECAPITATION: as the result of being the daughter of stern the vampire lord,the most powerful and oldest vampire ever live.lisa is capable to survive decapitation but the downside is that she need to merge the body part before the sun set or else it will stay like that forever. this is demonstrated when the succubus decapitate her arm and she told erica to find it before the sunset * BROKEN NECK: a broken neck will not kill her but it will immobilize her for a minute * FLAME: fire not kill her or weakned her but it will cause annoyances and irritations. lisa sometime stated that she hate being around fire and consider it to be deadly * HOLY WATER: holy water not burn lisa but it cause a red blister and mark.due to her impressive healing power,the effect of holy water on her is usually undeadly and it is,according to her, rather " feel just like being tickle" * ESSENCE OF GARLIC: dhampir and other kind of vampire hate garlic. lisa,however,not weakned by garlic but rather,she found the smell to be vomittable and isn't attractive * ESSENCE OF LAUREL: laurel's smell not weakned her but rather ,to her,has a very stink smell. she often stay away from laurel as far as possible * SILVER: silver not weakned her but it cause a little burning which is toleratable and is ,in fact, not at all painful * LONELINESS: as an immortal vampire huntress,the curse of time really scary and lisa is shown to only be able to tolerate this through crowded place and friend. if she is alone for more than 17 hours,she will go insane and is heavily weakened * RELIGIOUS PLACE: although is a religious person and is able to enter churches and temple due to the blessing and protection of the christ, lisa choose to stay away from religious place as far as possible as she stated to "feel uncomfortable when the priest and the other worshipper keep calling me demon and cursed being' VI.RELATIONSHIP * ERICA (ERISA): lisa and erica are friend and get along very well through she is often irritated by lisa's responsibility.she became Lisa right hand and co-leader of the vampire council after Lisa became the sacred ruler * SARAH (SARISA): lisa and sarah are friend and get along very well. she often help her babysit ethan and jane when sarah was so busy to take care of and often help her in her studies. She became Lisa right hand and co-leader of the vampire council after Lisa became the sacred ruler * BENNY (BENISA): benny and lisa are friends but sometime,lisa is benny unoffical babysitter and tutor. he often annoyed her but deep down,he care for her and respect her. according to benny himself, " lisa was the hottest girl i ever love and hate" * ETHAN (ETHANISA): ethan and lisa are friend and they get along every well. ethan and lisa often exchange ideas and apparantly, ethan has a small crush on her,stated that " she is really seductive,isnt she". During season 3, they often talk about henry Morgan and was the first one to recognized Lisa as a huntress and hybrid daughter of stern,the vampire lord * RORY (RORISA): rory and lisa are friend but also girlfriend and boyfriend. rory and lisa care deeply for each other. In The end of season 3, Rory became Lisa right hand and her Co-ruler as well as being the one she chose to be the king in the future * KRISTA (KRISTISA): krista and lisa are friend and get along very well through krista is often annoyed when lisa was too focus on studying or that she commented bad things about cheerleadrer * VINESSA : vinessa and lisa have a good relationship.often exchaning idea and helping each other in homework * SHARIDAN (SHARISA): sharidan and lisa met sometime in the past as stated by herself (" long time no see,lisa").they get along very well and lisa often help her in studying mathematic * KATNISS (KATNISA): katniss and lisa met sometime in the past (this is unknown to krista) and have a neutral relationship. katniss consider lisa to be a sister-like figure and lisa,in return,care for her like she is her younger sister ( it is true since she is much much older than her) * EVELYN (EVELYNISA): evelyn and lisa are friend who met each other back in 1944. evelyn allow lisa to stay in her house and is shown to be very good friend. According to Evelyn hersel, Lisa is the one she trust in first time of doing anything * STERN (STERNISA): stern and lisa have a complicated relationship as they are father-daughter and enemy. stern,however, love his daughter and even show favourism to her but he still disappointed that despite her power and destiny to be the next sacred ruler,she chose to hunt down her kind. according to anatasia "the greatest vampire ever live kept talking about that traitorous daughter of his. why he kept insisted that his dirty-blooded daughter to be ruler but not me,the one who has served him ever since he was a child" * CARMADA (CARMADISA):carmada is lisa's mother and one of stern's lovers. lisa loves her mother,often mourning her and felt that she is a cursed being,the cause of her mother death. * LAURA: the half-sister of lisa who is the daughter of stern and another woman prior carmada. laura seem to despise her half-sister for being a traitor and would often have a fight with her.it is revealed that they have a large tension and that lisa stated " i may have destroy her unitentionally" * AGA THE WOLF: the half-brother of lisa who is the son of stern the vampire lord and tabitha the werewolf after carmada's death. he hate her for being a traitor and tried to pick a fight between him and her. he was killed by lisa sometime in 1905 * ROBINSKI (ROBINSKISA): robinski and lisa are master-apprentice, adopted father- adopted daughter. she cared for him and would often visit his grave. he died in 1888 following the jack the ripper attack * HENRY (HENRISA): henry morgan and lisa are friend a d adoptve father,master-apprenice. she often asked him about her father whereabout and was one of the person attended his funeral. he died in 1894 due to sickness and old age (900 years old ) * JESSE (JESSISA): jesse and lisa have a love-hate relationship. he hate her because she is a huntress but he also love her because she is the daughter of his leader, stern and that she remind him of his lover,carmada who ironically being stern lover. in the end of season 3,when lisa became a sacred ruler, he became her left hand as well as her assisstant * MORIANI / THE MAGICIAN (MORIANISA): father moriani davis or known with his real name,the magician is a powerful being with was the member of the light and is benny great grandfather who doesnt even know . he met and fell in love with lisa in 1899 following the demon of the sun case and stayed with her until 1912 when he died from a breach of a group of vampire in their house. in his last moment, he asked her to drink his blood as he has already known she is a dhampire and lisa reluctanly did so. up to the present,lisa still remember him * THE VAMPIRE COUNCIL:lisa and the vampire council rather strained as they were opposite in almost everyside.the council think lisa is a traitor for killing her own kind and sometime tried to destroy her but each attempt failed with a number of vampire slayed by her. anatasia despite lisa the most as she is the traitor and destinated next sacred ruler. when lisa became the sacred ruler, the original vampire council were merged with hunter order,thus resulting in hatress between her and the member of vampire council * THE HUNTER ORDER: her fellow hunter love and care for her as she is an original hunter and the fact that her destiny was forseen by seers as the choosen one. as a dhampire, some hunter still suspected her that she would someday fought against the order but most belive that she is not that type of person. after stern passed his role to lisa as a sacred ruler, the hunter order and vampire council merged to each other and tried to find ways to help make peace between mortal and vampire * GUARDIAN OF THE LIGHT: being a former member of the group, lisa's relationship with the group is pretty good. lisa often stops by to exchange ideas as well as doing several of their's missions * ROSARIO'S CHURCH HOLY KNIGHT: being the only female knight in the group, lisa often being teased by all of the male knight but deep down,they have fairly good relationship * THE HOLY SAINTS: lisa is well-known by many great saint as " dark soul with light intention". she is blessed and repsected by many saint like saint micheal,sain patrick,saint teressa,saint lucy,saint joan of arc,..... * NATION GOVERNMENT: as stated before,lisa sometime serves as a spy and nurse for the us government and millitary.she is shown to have a good relationship with all of the nation leader ( except for china,north korea and iraq) and is trusted by them. benny once stated " she is like a frickin hero, wherever she go,she is greeted by the nation leader like she is their god" * DRACULA THE IMPALER (VLAD TEPES): her's uncle and mortal enemy, dracula realized lisa power and her rightful place in the position of the sacred ruler. he despised his niece for being a huntress but still respect her for her will to protect the human and the fact that her thinkings of peace between human and vampire has changed his mind. he was slayed by her in 1897 alongside with quincy morris,abraham van helsing and jonhnatthan harker * GASCOIGNE THE VAMPIRE LORD: her's uncle and mortal enemy. gascoigne cared about lisa but also despise her for being a huntress. because of having precognition power,he discovered that he would be killed by lisa and telepathically told his brother stern about his decision of the heir was correct. he was slayed by lisa in 1929 following the chicago valentine massecre * LYSSANDRA THE BLOODY BARONESS: her's aunt and mortal enemy. lyssandra fully despise her niece for sided with human and by the thinking that human was nothing more than servant to the higher one. lyssandra was killed by lisa in 1912 * DALICIUS THE NIGHTMARE PLAUGE: her's uncle and mortal enemy. dalicius was tracked and confronted in an austrian castle sometime in 1910. he was killed by her after the duel but before he died, he praised her skill and that she was the only one to be the sacred ruler * AGA THE WOLF: aga the wolf was her half-brother and hybrid of stern and tabitha ,a werewolf before stern met carmada. he was jealous of her half-sister power and decided to challenge her in the late december of 1905 only to be mortally injured and died on her hand * CHESIRE THE VAMPIRIC DOG: in the end of season 3, lisa adopted a dog who was turned into a vampire by magic. the dog became lisa best friend and protector until his sacrifice in the end of season 4 * DONNY: donny is lisa's assisstant and the only progeny of her . being bitten as a young child in 1888 by jack the ripper, he was saved by her and became a vampire shortly. he is seen communicating with her often and is seen providing her informations and weapons * SHILIA THE ORIGINAL: shilia is the ancestor of lisa and was the one established the hunter order. shilia forseen the event of lisa's birth and had told her follower for centuries to welcome the baby as the child of prophercy VII. POSSESSION * MEDICAL FIRST AID KIT: the kit was bought by her in 1940 following her became a nurse and has since furnished and bewitched with time-enhancing spell . it have 3 shelf which is able to store 20 medicine bottle each and a cabinet to store basic medical equippment for minor or life-threatning emergency .she also carry a smaller version when hunting which only able to store 20 bottle of medicine and small medical equipment * POTION-MAKING KIT: the kit was bought by her in 1890s . it contain a cabinet of 200 potion ingridient , a cabinet of equipment,a small desk and lamp for heating.it is used to brew from basic potion to complicated,arcane level potion * PORTABLE LABORATORY: the kits was bough by her in 1930s and was bewitched with time-enhanced power. it is capable to analyze clue and traces found in the crime scene. it compact size meant it is for hunting mission * BOOKS AND ARCHIVE : as an educated aristocat , lisa spent freetime reading and learning. her massive book collection,most of which are reference, is enormous with 800.000 books and 1500 maps and chart. her book and archive were stored in her attic bedroom. it was sent to the mansion in the end of season 3 * ROBINSKI MAGICAL INVENTION AND ARTIFACT: her adoptive father,robinski,passed away in 1886 and left her all of his invention and notebook. the invention was later stored in her endless trunk and was used by lisa often in her duty. benny and rory would often cause disaster using it * PERSONAL DOCUMENT AND PAPER: lisa has a notebook and album to store her memories. in addition,she has many personal information paper and bank account card for her vault * ATTIC BEDROOM: given to her after moving to the weir house. it is installed with a bewitched keypad and furnished with 2 armchair,1 bed, computer,tv,DVD player,CD player, VHS player, cassette player,radio , a small phonograph, 3 bookshelf and 1 working desk.she moved all of the furniture and appliances to the mansion.she owns this until the end of season 3 * CABINET OF CURIOSITIES: after every hunting mission,lisa always take a piece of the enemy or important item as a souvenir and memorial. the cabinet was in the attic bedroom and it hold 3000 artifact until her moving to the mansion that brought it with her and the number increased to 7000 * BANK VAULT: lisa owns a vault which have $3 millions dollar in it. it also hold various treasure artifact and hidden passage * DRIED BLOOD AND PLASMA CAPSULE: in the effort not to lose sanity during bloodlust, lisa carry with her a packet contain dried blood and plasma which releash delicious blood when drop into clean water. it is an improvement of the blood substitue and is highly used by hunter to tame vampire * SOUL LOCKET AND HUNTER CLOCK: the soul locket is an important item as it mark down the enemy lisa has killed and the soul she consume. the soul could be used to ressurect someone or to enpower a person when needed. the hunter clock,in other hand, is a sign of hunter and allow her to see her statics * THE MANSION: after became the sacred ruler, lisa moved to her dad's mansion and made it her home. the mansion was later furnished with new technology and furniture * LIGHT SPEAR: forged by shillia in 300AD,it is one of the first and only weapon capable to kill an ancestor. the weapon was passed down to lisa in 1127 due to her status as "the chosen one" and "princess of hunter". the light spear is capable to perform 3 attack : short range by swinging the spear, long range by spining and whiping it and staking by using the stake in it tip to pierce a creature heart. in the end of season 3 ,the light spear became more powerful with the ability to capture soul of enemy . since the weapon was forged from holy material,any soulless being touch it will be burned (when rory tried to touch it , it burned his hand badly).it was destroyed in the end of season 4 * MAGICAL PISTOLS: her side-arm weapon.the pistol capable to fire magic bullet which said to " kill a normal vampire and heavily injured an ancestor". the pistols was forged from silver blessed by the priest so it is untouchable to soul-less being * HUNTER SCYTHE: lisa acquired a new weapon,the hunter scythe ,in the middle of season 5. it is capable to turn into a whip as well as being able to rip the soul of her enemy.as a combination of holy and unholy power,the weapon is unique and only passess to the true chosen one * BARBED CROSS SWORD: a sword carved by the master of weaponry and exorcist father ignatius for lisa sometime in the 1880s in her mission to track down jack the ripper.a combination of a cross and sword,a slash of this is said to heavily injured any unholy being. the cross is capable to act as a stake to impale any being * LEATHER POUCHES: lisa always carries with her a leather pouch which she use to store her equipment such as first aid kit, wooden needle, laurel bottle and other vampire hunting tool * WEAPON BELT: she carries with her a weapon belt which hold her weapons.its include: x2 magical pistols,light spear (season 3-4), hunter scythe (season 5),x5 silver dagger,x5 sun dart,x5 moon dart, x5 vial od wolfsbane,x5 vial of laurel,x5 vial of garlic,x5 throwing stake